<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Last Stretch by another_sad_person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674818">His Last Stretch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_sad_person/pseuds/another_sad_person'>another_sad_person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Past Abuse, Past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock is Alone, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Will update tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_sad_person/pseuds/another_sad_person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Homes is a 16-year old dying of cancer.<br/>He has no hope left, until he meets John Watson in therapy.<br/>Will he see something to live for? Or will it destroy him even further?<br/>-------</p><p>AKA- the Johnlock AU that nobody asked for, or even needed.<br/>I'm very angsty :')<br/>I will put trigger warning when needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Last Stretch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16 year old Sherlock groaned for what felt like the 100th time. He was laying down in his hospital bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was waiting for the doctor to come in and tell him how he was doing. It was routine by now for him, and he slowly grew less and less aware of what they did. He turned his head when he heard the click of the door handle. A kind-looking man stepped in, and pulled up a stool by his bed.<br/>“Hello there, Sherlock. My name is Dr. Greg Lestrade. You can call me Greg, or just Doctor if you would like. It’s up to you.” The doctor introduced himself with a smile, and stuck his hand out, assuming that Sherlock would shake it. His face fell slightly when he realized that Sherlock didn’t take it.<br/>    Sherlock says in a quiet voice, “Well how bad is it? I’m going to assume that I have cancer, or there’s no way you would have made me stay here.”<br/>    Greg pauses, and says, “You’re right. You do have cancer. It’s nothing good either. Treatment probably wouldn’t be the best option. I’ll be frank with you. You have less than half a year left. Probably more like a few months if anything.” He pauses and looks across at the boy in the bed.<br/>    Sherlock seems to process this information without comment. “And my family?” He asks with no emotion in his voice.<br/>    “Ah, well… they haven’t said anything. They said to bill them and that was it. In fact they specifically said they wouldn’t be coming in. I’m really sorr-” Greg is cut off by a huff from the boy. The sad part is that it sounds like Sherlock is used to this type of behaviour from them.<br/>    “It’s Ok.” Sherlock just sighs and rolls over. “I don’t mean to be rude, but is it Ok if you leave?” <br/>    Greg looks a bit surprised, but doesn’t say anything. As he’s about to exit the room, he thinks he hears Sherlock crying, but decides not to say anything.</p><p>---------</p><p>Month 1:</p><p>Sherlock slowly begins to adjust to hospital life. He still has most of his strength, but there are days where he feels worse than others. He still hasn’t heard from his family, which saddens him, but does receive a visit from his long time friend, Molly Hooper. <br/>One day, when Sherlock is just lying in bed reading a book, he looks up to see the door opening, and in comes Molly. His face lights up with what has to be the first legitimate smile he’s had while in the hospital.<br/>Molly Hooper was Sherlock’s closest friend. They knew each other since they were in primary school, and had been fast friends. Molly and Sherlock both shared a certain taste for forensic science, and the two bonded over that. They were each other’s support systems, and were always there for each other. Molly was two years older than Sherlock, and was getting ready to leave for university overseas. Sherlock had neglected to tell her that he was dying, as he didn’t want her to worry.<br/>“Hi there, Sherlock.” Molly says with a grin as she enters his room. “How are you holding up here? They treating you alright?” She asks.<br/>Sherlock looks over with a tired smile. “It’s as good as it gets. Tests, lab work, all day every day. What’s not to like? You get your finger pricked, arm prodded on a daily. It's everyone’s dream come true.” Sherlock says, with just a hint of malice laced in his voice. After a deep breath, he asks, “Are you almost ready to leave for university?”<br/>Molly lights up with another grin. “Yea! I’m almost packed and I’m leaving in a week. I promise to visit you as much as I can before then.” <br/>Sherlock smiled, but didn’t comment on it. The two ended up talking more in depth about Molly’s plans during and after university, and what Sherlock planned on doing. <br/>Before Molly left, she planted a swift kiss on Sherlock’s cheek with a quick “hope you’re feeling better”. Sherlock gave her a quick hug, and said, ‘Take care of yourself please.”<br/>-----<br/>The days flew by, with very few discernible changes in between them. Sherlock rarely saw visits from anyone else. Molly kept true to her word, and saw him twice more. On her last visit, she brought Sherlock some books that he’d always liked, so he would have something to “keep him occupied”. He became quieter than he already was, with no friends or family to see him. Because of that, Dr. Lestrade had recommended that Sherlock go to group therapy sessions in the hospital, twice a week. Sherlock went just to humor the doctor, but never really got anything out of them. He occasionally saw familiar faces, but they were usually different faces every time.</p><p>--------</p><p>Month 2</p><p>Sherlock became more and more depressed as time dragged on. Each day was motonanus and began to blur together. His routine rarely changed, with the exception of more and more tests and exams everyday. He noticed that he was beginning to slow down. The function of his body was deteriorating, and he was slowly using a wheelchair more and more to get around. He was in more considerable pain then normal, but was able to deal with it.</p><p>Group therapy still remained a hindrance, but he still went. One day, when Sherlock felt particularly weak, Dr. Lestrade came to visit Sherlock. Sherlock tried to sit up, but gave up after trying too many times. Resigned, he reached over for the remote that would raise his bed so he could look at the good doctor.</p><p>“I’m not going to bother to ask how you’re feeling because, well…I can tell. I just came in today to check in and…” He trailed off, at a loss for words.<br/>Sherlock sighed softly. “I don’t have much longer left, do I. I would assume a month at best?” he asked as he stared sadly out the window, into the courtyard where he saw other patients sitting in their wheelchairs, accompanied by nurses. His thoughts wandered to what it would be like, where he could rest, free of pain and the sorrows that accompanied it.</p><p>“Well, yeah. That… Ah. I know this is still coming at you pretty fast, but I do have a bit of good news. Erm, let’s see. I’m sure you know that you do have a wish you can make, if there's anything you want to do in your last month?” <br/>“I never really thought about that to be honest. I.. I’m not entirely sure.” Sherlock says after a few moments of silence.<br/>“That alright, you don’t need to use it if you don’t want to.” Dr. Lestrade said as he got up to leave. Sherlock grunted in response as he lay there, processing all the information. He quietly rolled over to face the doctor.</p><p>"I'm going to assume my family has said nothing?" He asked, like he already knew the answer. <br/>"I'm afraid your're right. I'm sorry. Really." </p><p>Sherlock siged as the doctor left.<br/>He rolled over again to face the window, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... I promise to have the second chapter up soon. <br/>Please leave comments or kudos. Always appreciated. <br/>What else should I write?<br/>---------<br/>Follow me on Instagram! <br/>https://www.instagram.com/trans.bby.art/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>